Eternia The Dark Years
by Brimstone
Summary: Eternia is a world without a protector and has fallen to the Horde, now is a time for change, as aliances are forged and frendships broken now is a time for the heros of Eternia to strike back without Heman.
1. A History

**Eternia: The Dark Years**

**History**

**T**he day that He-man took the decision to follow Skeletor on to the city sized starship The Eternia to continue their battle on the planet Primus changed the face of Eternia forever. With both the Heroic Warriors and the Evil Warriors without their leaders both factions began a search for replacements. It was relatively easy for the Heroic Warriors to find a new leader, he was King Randor who in honouring his son's sacrifice in exiling himself in order to stop the spread of Skeletor's evil, stepped forward to once again become Eternia's Warrior King and the leader of the Heroic Warriors.

However it was a different story for the Evil Warriors, not realizing that Skeletor was the one thing that united the Evil Warriors, not with anything magical or mystical, it was the hatred that nearly every warrior under his command felt for him that united the Evil Warriors in to one fighting force. Without Skeletor the Evil Warriors soon fell in to their backstabbing ways in their search for a new leader, even going to such lengths as to murder the competition. Eventually Evil-Lyn stepped forward to lay claim to the leadership of the Evil Warriors, something she had plotted for years. Even though Evil-Lyn now commanded the Evil Warriors, they were not an organised force.

It was at this time when the Snakemen led by King Hiss made an attempt to wrestle control of Eternia away from both the Heroic Warriors and the Evil Warriors. Believing that his army of Snakemen couldn't be stopped King Hiss led his forces from Snake Mountain in an attempt to conquer Eternia. King Hiss was almost triumphant in his conquest of Eternia when King Randor and Evil-Lyn formed a truce and joined forces in repelling the army of Snakemen. It was during this time that one time Evil Warrior Kobra Khan learned that King Hiss had killed an ancestor of his, King Khan, in order to become the ruler of the Snakemen and deprive Khan's bloodline of their true heritage as the royal rulers of the Snakemen. Kobra Khan attacked and killed King Hiss and reclaimed his rightful role as king. However because of this the Snakemen were driven in to the underground kingdom of Reptilla, the home of the Reptons, the modern day peaceful descendants of the Snakemen. Vowing to keep the Snakemen still loyal to Hiss from causing any more trouble, King Kobra Khan ordered Reptilla to be sealed off from the outside world, but he also left a warning that the Snakemen will one day rule Eternia as they had centuries ago.

With the threat of the Snakemen no more the truce between the Heroic Warriors and their evil counterparts soon dissolved and a new war threatened to break out. It was at this time that Eternia was being monitored by Horde Prime himself. Seeing that with no He-man, Skeletor or the Snakemen to stand in the way, Eternia was right for conquest by the Horde.

Seeing that the campaign on Etheria was going disastrously and that after fifty years of rule by the Horde was quickly being destroyed by the emergence of the Great Rebellion and more importantly the emergence of the warrior woman She-Ra, Horde Prime ordered Hordak to evacuate the planet and prepare for conquest of Eternia and the total destruction of Etheria.

Hordak was reluctant to leave at first until Horde Prime threatened him with the destruction of his homeworld using a device secretly implanted in to the core of every world conquered by the Horde Empire. Upon hearing about the fate of Etheria several Hordesmen, Catra, Octavia, Scorpia and others attempted to mutiny, even going as far as leaking the plans to the Great Rebellion. As the remaining members of the Horde were evacuated off the planet, She-Ra alongside with remaining Hordesmen attempted to destroy the Horde Planet Destroyer.

As the Horde fleet made their way to Eternia, Etheria seemingly exploded. However this was a smokescreen created when Lighthope used almost all of his lifeforce in creating the illusion as Modulock disabled the Planet Destroyer.

She-Ra then made a desperate attempt to get to Eternia in order to warn of the oncoming Horde fleet. She-Ra took several of her fellow members of the Great Rebellion to Eternia, but in doing so Lighthope used up the last of his lifeforce and died leaving them no way back to Etheria.

On Eternia She-Ra immediately went to her parents in the royal palace and was about to warn them of the attack when the Horde Fleet swarmed over Eternia. During the attack She-Ra had Gwildor use his cosmic key to send the king and queen to safety seconds before the palace was struck by a crashing Batmex fighter and burying She-Ra under debris. The attack was swift and merciless, Castle Grayskull was destroyed along with the Three Eternian Towers, Snake Mountain fell and the remaining Heroic Warriors were forced to retreat to Point Dread, the stronghold of the Evil Warriors.

The Horde soon conquered Eternia.

**2 Years Later……..**


	2. A Fallen Hero

**Eternia: The Dark Years**

**Part 1 The Fallen Hero**

**N**ight had fallen over Evergreen Forest and a lone figure stood at the edge of the abyss that ringed the ruins of Castle Grayskull. The figure pulled back the hood of his cape to get a better look at the ruins. Duncan felt anger well up inside, as it always did when he came here, but not for the sorry state of the castle but for what the castle represented. Before its destruction Castle Grayskull, despite the frightening visage of the great skull face that surprisingly still stood, stood as a beacon of hope for all Eternians in the war against Skeletor and his followers, but now stood as an empty broken shell. Duncan's anger also stemmed from the fact that Grayskull was the exact spot where the events that led to the Horde's occupation of Eternia had begun. If Prince Adam hadn't foolishly threw himself at Skeletor as he was being carried aboard the city sized starship that hung above the castle, by tractor beam, then the powers of the Elders of Eternia wouldn't have been transferred to that same ship. And most of all Duncan wouldn't have had to face a future where he could no longer see the beautiful face of the Sorceress.

Duncan's thoughts were broken as the ache in his right shoulder cried out for attention. Duncan placed his left hand on his shoulder and found the button that would administer a painkiller in to his system. Duncan had lost his arm during fighting against the Horde, along with his left leg and both were replaced with cybernetic graphs. Only his cybernetic arm gave him any problem, his leg seemed to have fitted just fine. At times he felt it was something to do with where the implants had come from, but Duncan had made sure that both arm and leg was free from any suspicious devices.

As the pain in his shoulder began to fade Duncan's attention again returned to Castle Grayskull. The four towers were gone and the walls had collapsed in on themselves, but the skull still stood, all be it at a slanted angle, and the large wooden Jawbridge remained firmly closed. Duncan knew that it was only the surface that had suffered, below lay countless other rooms and chambers had survived, these rooms had once been used to host the magical powers of the Elders, but now had become host to a band of rebels who opposed Hordak's rule.

Duncan raised his right arm and was about to press a button on his wrist when someone burst out of the trees of Evergreen Forest. Duncan whipped around and made a grab for his blaster when he saw who had disturbed him. It was a boy no older than eight years old, he was clutching a large amount of fruit, which was spilling over to the floor, to his chest. The boy skidded to a stop and dropped the fruit when he saw Duncan standing in his path.

"Please mister!" the boy cried breathlessly, "You have to help me!"

"It OK you are safe with me," said Duncan as he placed his left hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

The boy looked up at Duncan and started to calm down a little. The boy took a couple of breaths before he spoke.

"I-I was just trying to get some food for my sister," the boy began to explain, " and the metal men tried to grab me, but I ran from them as fast as I could, but they are after me."

Duncan knew exactly who the boy meant when he mentioned the metal men. Horde Troopers would be in the area shortly.

"Where is your sister?" asked Duncan, "Where are your parents?"

"My mother and father were killed during the attack," said the boy, "My sister is back in Dellware, but she is ill. She needs this food."

"Dellware?" said Duncan a little confused, "That's far from here. Why did you run all this way?"

"To get to Grayskull," said the boy as if the answer was plain to see. "Everyone knows that this area is haunted, the metal men don't come here."

"I wish that was so." said Duncan. Then as if to prove his point three Horde Troopers stepped from the forest. Duncan gently pushed the boy behind him for protection.

"What is the meaning of this?" Duncan demanded of the first Trooper.

The Trooper glared at Duncan with its glowing yellow eyes, with the moonlight shining off its grey armour it stepped up to Duncan.

"This child is a thief," snarled the Trooper. "We are here to take him for judgement."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Duncan said keeping the boy shielded behind him.

The Trooper glared down at Duncan.

"And what do you plan on doing about it Old Man?" replied the Trooper, behind the Trooper the others let out a laugh then Duncan heard the sound of shock sticks being activated.

Duncan didn't back down, instead he stepped closer to the Trooper. Slowly Duncan pulled his cape to one side to allow the Trooper to see the small red bat insignia set on the right breast of his armour, all the time being careful that the boy didn't get a look at it.

"Do you recognize this?" asked Duncan with the same sarcastic tone in his voice as that Trooper had when it spoke. "More importantly do you know what it means?"

Even though the Trooper had no emotions Duncan could tell that he had caught it by surprise.

"Y-Yes sir," the Trooper replied. "But you must understand theft can not be tolerated. The boy must come with us."

"That is true," replied Duncan, he felt the boy tighten his grip on the back of his cape in fear. "But I am not willing to send any child to Grim-Lock's cells or even worse have him sent to Karg's mine pits. And if Hordak has a problem with that please remind him who is in charge of upgrading his tin can army."

The Trooper looked over its shoulder as if looking for backup then returned its gaze to Duncan. Duncan placed the index finger of his artificial arm in to it palm ready to activate its weapons system in the Troopers decided to foolishly attack. But the Trooper backed down.

"We will leave the boy in your hands," said the Trooper as it returned to the others and began to leave. Suddenly the Trooper stopped and turned back to Duncan. "Sir why are you out here so late, curfew is in effect. I will have to report………"

The Trooper's words were cut off as an arrow flew out of the trees and struck the Trooper in the head. Before the other Troopers could react they to were struck with arrows. Duncan heard a fizzing sound and a bright light shone through the yellow lenses of the Troopers eyes, then the Troopers dropped like rocks, small wisps of smoke floating up from their burnt-out heads.

"Did you do that?" asked the boy as he stared at the immobile Troopers in awe.

"No I did not," replied Duncan. "But I suspect I know who did."

As if on cue Bow swung down from the trees with a big grin on his face. Bow was once a member of the Great Rebellion on Etheria but had come to Eternia along with She-Ra in the attempt to warn of the Horde's coming attack. When Eternia fell, Bow was one of the first to gather a resistance force in order to fight back.

"These magnazite arrows work wonders," said Bow holding up one of his arrows for Duncan to see. "Did they manage to get a recording of you?"

"I doubt it," said Duncan. "I erected a damper long before they got here. Any recordings that they sent back to the Fright Zone will only be static."

Bow then noticed the boy still hiding behind Duncan.

"And who's this?" asked Bow.

"This is," began Duncan then he turned to the boy, "I'm sorry I forgot to get your name."

"It's Danel." The boy said, his eyes still fixed on the fallen Horde Troopers.

Duncan turned back to Bow.

This is Danel," Duncan began again. "He was the one who those Troopers were after. All because he stole some food to feed his sick sister."

"I though those tin cans were bad back on Etheria," sighed Bow. "But now they seem to be even more arrogant and petty." Bow then realised who he was talking to and added, "I'm sorry no offence intended."

"None taken," replied Duncan. "We all have our role to play if we are to drive Hordak off Eternia. That's why I'm here, I have to see Glimmer."

"What do you want me to do with these things?" asked Bow nodding over to the three Horde Troopers.

"Danel says that this area is haunted," said Duncan, "So I say we keep the myth alive. Take those things and turn them in to scarecrows to warn off others from coming too close to Grayskull."

Bow then removed a small device from his belt and pointed it towards Grayskull. With a press of a button a hard-light bridge formed across the abyss and the Jawbridge slowly lowered to allow access to the castle. Duncan then turned to Danel and held out a hand.

"Come with me," he said, "We'll get you some food and take you back to your sister."

Danel nodded and took Duncan's hand and as Bow started to remove the Horde Troopers Danel followed Duncan across the hard-light bridge and in to the castle.

**Chapter 2**

**T**he interior of Castle Grayskull was ad dark reflection of the outside. The once mighty walls had either collapsed or were half standing, the roof of the main hall had fallen in destroying most of everything below. There was a huge hole in the west wall allowing a sliver of moonlight in, even the moonlight couldn't penetrate deep in to the darkness and Duncan's tiny palm light fared little better. But Duncan knew these ruins and had memorised them, so even without much light he knew he could find the way through.

Duncan felt Danel's grip tighten in his hand and turned to the young boy.

"It's Ok," said Duncan in a soft voice. "It's not as bad as it looks. Plus you are safe with me."

Danel looked up at Duncan and tried to put on a brave face.

"Ok." was all that Danel said.

The pair carefully made their way through the ruins of Grayskull and soon came to a section of wall, Danel noticed that the section that they stood in front of was a lighter shade of green than the other stone that made up the rest of the castle. Danel turned to Duncan and was about to point out his observation when Duncan stepped up to the wall and placed his right hand on a large stone. Danel heard a small click then a whirring sound, the wall then slid to one side to reveal something totally out of place in the castle, a chrome metal panelled interior of an elevator. Puzzled at the sight Danel let Duncan lead the way in to the elevator, once inside the elevator Duncan once again placed his hand on a panel. Again Danel heard a click and the section of wall slid back in to place and the elevator began to descend

Once the elevator had reached its destination another of wall slid open to reveal a cavernous room. The room that Danel and Duncan had arrived at was a contrast to the ones that they had passed through, while the on the surface the castle was a ruin shrouded in darkness, this room was lit up with a combination of old fashioned oil torches set in small alcoves and long florescent strips that ran along the high ceiling lighting up several work bays where people worked on vehicles. This room had been built by Duncan to be a vehicle bay for the Heroic Warriors more powerful assault craft, it was deep enough under Grayskull that it had survived the destruction of the castle above and had now been adapted to be the main base of operations for the rebellion of Eternia.

As Duncan and Danel walked through the vehicle bay the men and women working on the various vehicles, most of them former members of the Royal Guard or the Eternos Law Enforcers turned their attention to them. Most nodded to Duncan, some even saluted their former Man-At-Arms but most refused to acknowledge Duncan's presence, some of these were once Duncan's friends. Instinctively Duncan's hand reached for his right shoulder, his finger hovered over the button to deliver his painkillers when a distinctively friendly voice echoed through the vehicle bay.

"MAN-AT-ARMS!" shouted Orko as the Trollian flew across the bay and wrapped his arms tightly around Duncan's neck.

Duncan had to smile as he tried to pry Orko's arms off his neck.

"Its just Duncan now," said Duncan holding Orko at arms length. "I haven't been Man-At-Arms for a while."


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Duncan watched sadly as Orko's eyes turned downwards in sadness.

"But you will be returning to us once the Horde are gone?" Orko said in such a soft voice that Duncan almost didn't hear it.

Duncan was heartbroken, at times he failed to realise that the small magician was suffering as much, if not more than anyone else. Not only had Orko lost his best friend when Prince Adam leapt in to the transport beam after Skeletor that took them on a ship that carried them off world, but he also witnessed the fall of Eternia and the lost and betrayal of others that he was close to. One of them being Duncan himself.

"We will see," replied Duncan, "But at this moment I fear that will be a long time in coming. Until then you'll have to be strong."

Orko looked up at Duncan with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"In fact I believe you are just the person for a job I have." Duncan added he then nodded to Danel at his side. "I want you to take care of Danel here. Get him some food and washed up, then find him a place to sleep for the night. In the morning I want you to take him back to his village with enough food and medicine for his sister."

Orko immediately perked up.

"Will do Man-At-Arms!" said Orko giving Duncan a salute before taking Danel by the hand and leading him to the living quarters built in to the vehicle bay.

"He is only saying what we're all thinking," came a voice from the other side of the room. Duncan turned to see Glimmer standing before him. "Your place is as Man-At-Arms. Not just another one of Hordak's slaves."

"I'm not Hordak's slave." replied Duncan a bit more sharply than he had intended.

Glimmer stepped up to Duncan and tapped a finger against the Horde insignia on his breastplate.

"I beg to differ," Glimmer said coldly, "While that thing is on your chest, you are a slave. You just won't admit it."

Glimmer then turned and walked over to a metal workbench. Around the workbench stood several warriors, they were Snout Spout, Ram Man, Moss Man, Clamp Champ and a warrior Duncan would never have thought would be a member of the Heroic Rebellion Tri-Klops.

"I am as loyal to this rebellion as any one gathered here," Duncan said as he followed Glimmer to the workbench. "You know better than anyone else why I have to remain in the Fright Zone,"

Glimmer span around and glared at Duncan. "It is not the Fright Zone," she hissed. "It is the city of Eternos, the place where we lost She-Ra."

"I know what it was," replied Duncan. "And do I need to remind you that I lost people there as well. I have remain there because I'm the only one who has a chance to locate the portal that Gwlidor and King Randor and Queen Marlena escaped through. Once that's done I can get the Cosmic Key and bring He-man back to Eternia."

"If He-man cared about us he would never have left Eternia in the first place." Tri-Klops said from his position at the workbench.

"He left to stop your former master from spreading his evil to another planet," Duncan snapped at Tri-Klop. Tri-Klops stepped back from the workbench as he felt the gaze of the other Heroic Warriors around him. Duncan returned his attention back to Glimmer. "I didn't come to fight, I came to deliver this," Duncan then reached down to his cybernetic leg, a small panel slid to one side to reveal a small compartment. Duncan then removed a small device and handed it over to Glimmer. "Hordak is planning an major offensive. That holopad has all the details."

Glimmer looked at the holopad then back up a Duncan.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," began Glimmer but Duncan held up a hand to stop her.

"There's no need to apologize," said Duncan. "We're all under a lot of stress and some times it's easy to forget that you've been through all of this before."

"Not all of it." Glimmer replied softly and without thinking brushed the hair away from the left side of her face to expose the burn scar above her left eye.

"Glimmer would you walk me out." Duncan said not asking.

The Moon was high in the sky as Duncan and Glimmer reached the Jawbridge of Grayskull. Before Duncan stepped on to the hard light bridge he turned back to Glimmer.

"Are you sure that you are all right?" asked Duncan all thoughts of their argument gone. "I know what the Horde did to you."

"It's nothing," replied Glimmer. "I just wish Eternia didn't have to suffer the way Etheria did for so long."

"It won't," said Duncan. "I promise everything will be put right and justice will be done."

Duncan then crossed the hard light bridge as Glimmer turned to go back in to Castle Grayskull. As soon as Duncan was on the other side of the abyss the hard light bridge switched off. Duncan then made his way in to Evergreen Forest to where Stridor waited for him. As Duncan rode away a shimmer of light appeared followed by a slight crackle of electricity, the shimmer was replaced with the cloaked form of Tuvar the bounty hunter.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

**Chapter 2**

**G**limmer felt rather than heard the hard-light bridge fade out of existence. As the darkness began to surround her Glimmer's hands began to glow cutting through the shadows. As she made her way through the ruins of the castle Glimmer reflected on how much every thing was different on Eternia even though the situation was he same as she had lived through on Etheria.

Glimmer didn't head back to the elevator, instead she headed in the other direction to a small area in which she would go to be alone and gather he thoughts. Again her thoughts returned to how much in her life had changed, Glimmer had been born during the Horde's occupation of Etheria so she knew little about peaceful times and what little times there was no fighting she was involved in training for when the Great Rebellion would strike against the Horde. When the Horde were finally driven from Etheria Glimmer still couldn't enjoy the new found peace as she came to Eternia along with She-Ra and others only to be plunged in to the same situation she was in on Etheria, only this time she had no family and no way to return home. Even She-Ra was gone.

Glimmer's powers were also changing, on Etheria she was limited to generating bursts of light, on Eternia her powers were growing stronger, she no longer just generated light she could feel and control it. And it was getting stronger every day. It even helped her survive her ordeal with the Horde that had left her face scarred.

Glimmer looked up at the area she was in, she had rarely visited Castle Grayskull before the fall of Eternia so she didn't know exactly what the room was used for, all she knew was that the room had once been filled with spectacular works of art and statues. Most now had been damaged or destroyed, but there were a few that were still intact. Glimmer walked up to one picture, it was a painting of a woman dressed in a falcon headdress, much like the one she had seen the Sorceress of Grayskull wear, but her body was covered with a bronze and gold breastplate with the heroic crest of Grayskull emblazed on it, she was looking lovingly up at a man who was strikingly like He-man. Only this man was larger and more powerful looking, he wore a cape of furs over his huge shoulders and on his massive chest was the crest of Grayskull. Glimmer couldn't tell why this painting had struck a cord with her so, she didn't even know who these two people were. All she did know was that whenever she looked at the picture she felt hope like none other.

"I have to admit the brushstrokes pretty impressive, but I don't think much of the subject," came a voice from behind Glimmer. Glimmer turned to see Bow standing before her. "I would look better with me in that picture."

Bow then struck a powerful pose and smiled. Glimmer couldn't help herself and smiled back.

"And what character would you replace," said Glimmer. "The man? Or the Woman?"

"Well I've always wondered what I'd looked like in a headdress and skirt," replied Bow. "But this time I would have to say I'd have to take the place of the beefcake there."

The pair burst out in laughter, it had been a running joke between that two about Bow's sexuality. Even though Bow preferred women, especially She-Ra, his good looks had on more than one occasion attracted the attention of males. Once they and finished laughing Bow motioned Glimmer to sit down on a fallen statue.

"I see Duncan has just left," said Bow turning the conversation back to a more serious tone. "What was he here for, besides bring that boy here for safety?"

Glimmer looked at her hands and held them out palms up, slowly the glow moved through her hands and in to her fingertips, the glow then poured out of her fingers like liquid and formed an orb of light in the middle of the air. Bow watched as the orb of light floated upwards like a bubble and hung in the air casting its light over the pair.

"You know I never get tired of watching you do that." said Bow.

Glimmer looked up at bow and smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Bow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you went through in the hands of the Horde," began Bow but Glimmer cut him off.

"Can we focus on the here and now?" replied Glimmer.

Bow knew better that to push a subject that Glimmer had decided not to discuss. Bow knew most of the details about what had happened to Glimmer when she was captured by the Horde during the invasion of Eternia, and that it was Duncan who was instrumental in her escape, but Bow couldn't help but feel that there had been a lot more to the situation that what Glimmer had told him.

'I guess she'll tell me when she's ready.' Bow thought with a sigh.

"So are you going to tell me what Duncan brought?" asked Bow returning the original subject.

"It was battle plans," replied Glimmer standing up. "According to Duncan the Horde are in preparations to launch an attack in the morning. We'd best go down and check it out."

Glimmer then turned and headed back towards the elevator. A few seconds later Bow followed.

As Bow and Glimmer stepped off the elevator and in to the vehicle bay they found Tri-Klops had also returned to the bay and was in deep conservation with Snout Spout, Ram Man and Clamp Champ.

Glimmer still found it odd that Tri-Klops had fitted so well with the Heroic Warriors of the Rebellion. For years the former Evil Warrior had worked for Skeletor in the attempt to overthrow King Randor and conquer Eternia, yet when Evil-Lyn eventually took command of the Evil Warriors in the aftermath of Skeletor's departure and then with the Horde's invasion of Eternia it was Tri-Klops who was amoung the first to side with the Rebellion.

Though Glimmer rarely had any dealings with Tri-Klops while she fought the Horde on Etheria She-Ra would often relay tales of the of her brother's adventures against the Evil Warriors. Glimmer was determined that neither Tri-Klops or any of his fellow Evil Warrior that had joined the Rebellion would fall back in to their old way, but at the moment it seemed that the threat of a common foe in the Horde had brought out a deeply hidden goodness in each of them and in Tri-Klops the most.

As Glimmer and Bow stepped up to the work bench Tri-Klops stopped his conservation with Clamp Champ and turned his attention to Glimmer.

"I'm sorry for my earlier outburst," said Tri-Klops. "Now is not the time for petty grievances."

"We are all stressed," replied Glimmer accepting Tri-Klops' apology. Glimmer then picked up the holo-device that Duncan had delivered and pressed a button on its side.

"Now let's see what we have here."

A green beam of light shot out from the device and struck the centre of the work bench, the light then spread out across the surface of the bench forming a two dimension map, map then morphed upwards turning the map from two dimension in to a three dimension image of a village.

"This is the Horde's intended target. They are planning this attack for this morning, so we will have to act fast and be ready for the attack before first light. Glimmer explained as each warrior studied the holographic image.

"That's the Dinorep's village," Snout Spout said. "Why would the Horde have any interest with them?"


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

_**Chapter 2 part 2**_

"I don't think it's the Dinoreps that the Horde are interested in," said Tri-Klops looking over to Glimmer to see if he had spoken out of turn. When Glimmer nodded Tri-Klops continued "It's the tunnels that run under the village that the Horde will be interested in capturing."

"What tunnels are these?" asked Snout Spout. "I've never heard of any tunnels or caves under the Dinoreps village."

"I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of them," replied Tri-Klops. "They were discovered before you arrived on Eternia to join the Heroic Warriors.

Not long after the fall of the Mystic Wall Skeletor discovered the tunnel system that ran under the Dinoreps village. More importantly he found out where these tunnels led to."

"And where did they lead to?" asked Bow.

Tri-Klops tapped a control button on the side of his helmet. The green band that held Tri-Klops' three electronic eyes rotated to the left and stopped on his blue lensed triangle shaped eye. The eye lit up and produced a blue beam of light. The beam shot out from Tri-Klops' eye and spread out over the holographic image the Dinoreps village on the table. Tri-Kliops' beam then began to form a second image only this time it was an image of the tunnel system that they were talking about.

"Our research in to these tunnels led us to believe that they were mostly used for the Dinoreps to escape to if the village was ever attacked. All except for this one," Tri-Klops tapped another control on his helmet and one of the tunnels changed from blue to a yellow colour. "This tunnel led a way from any of the others and looked like it was abandoned. It was then that we discovered that the tunnel led directly in to the Wiget mines."

"You mean that the Dinoreps had access to Coridite?" said a stunned Snout Spout, Coridite was known to be the most powerful of Eternia's metals, it was rumoured that anyone who came in contact with the substance would be empowered with superhuman powers much like He-man had been. "And Skeletor knew about this? How come you never raided the mine?"

"Simply put we never got the chance," replied Tri-Klops. "He-man stopped us before we ever got close to the Dinoreps village. I don't think He-man even knew why we were heading there. Skeletor ordered a retreat. We were going to try at a later date but the Horde arrived and made their presence permanent on Eternia, which so happens to be on the boarders of the village. Skeltetor felt that another attempt would have been unwise as it would have alerted Hordak to the means of accessing the Coridite."

"Why couldn't Hordak just go and attack the Wigets directly and raid the mines there? Why need this tunnel?" asked Bow. "From what I've heard the Wigets are just like the twiggets back home. They're a feisty lot but if the Horde attacked with a large force that would be no match for them."

"No doubt that they would if given the chance," Moss Man said. "But my people have found a way to camouflage the Wiget's fortress from the Horde's sensors. Plus I have posted guards around the fortress just in case any Horde patrol accidentally stumbles across it."

"At any rate the Horde have indeed found out about the Coridite and the tunnels access to it." said Glimmer "Can you imagine a squadron of Horde Troopers reinforced with Coridite armour?" No one dare think about the possibility. "We will have to hit them as hard as we can. We'll either drive the Horde away from the Dinoreps and secure the tunnels or we destroy the tunnel that leads to the Wiget's mines.

"We'll split in to three groups. I will take one group and come at the village from the north. Tri-Klops you and Snout Spout will take a group each and flank the village."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ram Man who had been silent throughout the entire meeting.

"You will be our muscle," said Glimmer. "You will be taking on the Horde head on."

"Me against a squad of rust buckets?" said Ram Man rubbing his hand s in delight. "I say bring them on."

"Whoa hold on big guy," said Glimmer placing a hand on the big man's chest. "You'll have plenty of chances to destroy Troopers but I have other plans for you first."

Ram Man looked down at Glimmer, his expression changing.

"I ain't sitting on the sidelines," grumbled Ram Man folding his huge arms across his massive chest. "I owe the Horde too much for that."

"You'll get your chance," said Glimmer. "But first you have the most important job of all. The Horde will be expecting our presence at the Dinoreps village, even if they don't know that we have their battle plans. You are that presence. Once the Horde attacks you are to back off while we launch our attacks. If for whatever reason we end up losing this battle you are to ensure that the villagers are safely hidden in their tunnels, you are then going to collapse the entrances to ensure that the Horde can not get to the Wiget mines."

"I don't know," said Ram Man. "It still sounds like I'm backing out of the fight. Besides how am I supposed to collapse all those tunnels by myself. I'm good but I ain't that good."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Glimmer reaching for her communicator. "We have back-up prepared for you. Kar'Los are you there?"

Several floors below in one of the larger repair bays of the castle Kar'Los was working underneath a Dragon Walker when his communicator buzzed for his attention. Kar'Los tried to ignore it but the buzzing persisted to a point where it began to get on his nerves. Pushing himself out from under the Dragon Walker Kar'Los got up and grabbed his communicator.

"Where on Eternia have you been!" demanded Glimmer before Kar'Los could speak.

"I've been working on upgrading the armour of the Dragon Walkers," replied Kar'Los. "Why do you ask?"

"Is the Tank Top battle armour ready?" said Glimmer getting straight to the point.

Kar'Los looked around the repair bay at the huge battle armour that had created and once worn by the former captain of the Eternos Law Enforcers. Kar'Los had been tasked with altering the Tank Top armour to fit Ram Man's massive frame.

"I have some final touches to finish off and then it will be ready."

"Not good enough," replied Glimmer. "We need that armour ready before we leave for the Dinoreps village. You have a couple of hours. Get to it."


	6. Chapter 3

_**Eternia: The Dark Years**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**M**an-At-Arms could feel the heat from the flames even through the armour of his battle suit. Man-At-Arms pressed a control on his wrist and activated the Heads Up Display on his visor. The details that flashed passed his eyes told him that his battle armour was working well within the safety limit he had designed. Man-At-Arms then checked the coolant levels, while there was plenty in the tanks he knew that if he stayed too long in the heat it would rapidly dissipate, then he would be slowly roasted alive in his armour.

As he slowly made his way over the debris strewn corridor of the council chambers of Adoron he noticed that the roaring of the inferno around him did drown out the sound of the battle that was raging outside. A battle that sadly they were on the losing end. The corridor suddenly shook as the council chambers were struck by a bombardment from outside. Dust and debris came crashing down from the ceiling momentary blocking Man-At-Arms' view. Man-At-Arms waited as the dust cloud cleared enough for him to continue his slow trek out of the council chambers.

As Man-At-Arms turned one corner he found the way had been blocked by a collapsed wall. Cursing silently to himself Man-At-Arms called up a map on his HUD to show any other route. Choosing the best and fastest route Man-At-Arms returned back the way he had come and turned right. The council chambers were once again struck from the outside, more debris fell and Man-At-Arms had to shield himself from harm. Once the debris had stopped falling Man-At-Arms continued to make his way out of the council chambers. Man-At-Arms turned another corner and found a dead end.

_I've taken a blasted wrong turn, _he though as he once again called up the map. The display flickered on his visor but the map did not show. Man-At-Arms tapped more controls on his wrist to call up other displays, none would function. He slapped the side of his helmet in order to try to get the display to work. The display flickered briefly then faded out.

"Damn!" hissed Man-At-Arms as he ran a check on his armour's other systems. "I don't have time for this."

Man-At-Arms waited impatiently as the battle armour computer ran a diagnostic on its systems. All around him fire raged and the battle outside continued. The computer finally signalled the end of the diagnostic, he read the read out, most of the defensive systems and life support were active but half of the display programs were offline effected by something in the dust that had fallen from the last attack. Unfortunately the map had been one of those programs that had been effected. As Man-At-Arms was about to turn around and head back the way he had just come when he spotted something metallic buried behind some debris that had fallen from the ceiling. As he stepped close the audio receivers built in to his helmet picked up a noise over the sound of battle all around him.

The sound was full of static but Man-At-Arms could make out enough to realise that there was someone on the other side of the metallic object.

"HELP ME!!! Please!!!"

Spurred in to action by the pleas for help Man-At-Arms raced over to the debris. After using his weapons arm's built in fire extinguisher to douse the flames that were burning on the debris Man-At-Arms began to remove the debris. Behind the debris was a metal door, the fire had burnt off any thing to identify what the room behind the door was used for but Man-At-Arm guessed that it was possibly a utility closet. It was then that he realised that the sounds from behind the door had gone silent. Man-At-Arms raised his right arm and checked the data console on his wrist. Thankfully the lifesign scanner hadn't been effected by the dust that had effected his other systems. The display flashed up on his HUD to show him that there was one person in the room and that their lifesign was fading rapidly. Realising that he would have to work fast Man-At-Arms switched the fire extinguisher to blaster, after turning the blaster beam emitter to its finest beam he fired at the hinges of the door. The hinges melted under the beams intense heat. Once he cut through the last of the hinges the blaster retracted back in to the armour of his weapons arm. Man-At-Arms then removed his battle mace from its place on his belt, pressing a button on the hilt the mace expanded in length the head of the mace then opened an a large axe blade folded in to position. Man-At-Arms then swung the mace and drove the axe blade deep in to the surface of the door. Using all his strength Man-At-Arms pulled the door open. The room behind was completely dark with the only light coming from the corridor.

"Its okay," called out Man-At-Arms more to reassure himself more than the person inside the room. "I'm hear to help."

Man-At-Arms slowly stepped in to the room when everything around him suddenly erupted in to flames. A second later Man-At-Arms was thrown through the air as a second explosion went off behind him, Man-At-Arms landed face first in the room, his faceplate shattering as it struck the hard floor. Man-At-Arms' eyes began to instantly water as the smoke and dust stung his eyes and he started to cough violently as the heat of the fire and the smoke invaded his lungs. Man-At-Arms started to push himself to his feet when a third explosion rocked the council chambers. The ceiling above Man-At-Arms came crashing down burying him in debris.

Slowly Man-At-Arms dug himself out of the debris, once again Man-At-Arms tried to get to his feet. Suddenly Man-At-Arms cried out in pain. Searing pain shot through Man-At-Arms' body and he felt his left leg starting to go numb. Man-At-Arms tried to ignore the pain from his leg, lungs and the stinging of eyes. With tears streaming down his face Man-At-Arms suddenly spotted something that caused him to forget the pain he was going through. Just a few feet away from Man-At-Arms was a hand sticking out from under another section of fallen debris. Man-At-Arms tried to shift his weight enough so that he could manoeuvre himself in to a better position without causing any more damage to his trapped leg. Slowly he inched himself to one side to catch a glimpse of the face that belonged to the hand. The sight almost knocked what remaining breath that he had in his lungs. Staring at Man-At-Arms with wide pleading eyes was a face that looked almost like Teela's when she was only sixteen.

Desperate to rescue the trapped girl Man-At-Arms ignored the screaming pain from his leg Man-At-Arms pulled himself closer to the trapped girl. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and heavy feet stomped their way through the corridors of the council chambers and they were getting closer. Man-At-Arms ignored the approaching footsteps and focused on the girl, reaching out with his hand his fingertips brushed against the girls just as a huge metal hand clamed down on his wrist.

Man-At-Arms cried out in pain as his wrist was crushed by piston-like fingers. Slowly Man-At-Arms' gaze turned to his attacker, the blood drained from his face and all the pain in his body was forgotten as he saw a face he recognized.

"It can't be?!" gasped Man-At-Arms his voice was hoarse due to the heat and the smoke he had inhaled. "Not you!"

There came no reply and Man-At-Arms felt himself being pulled from under the debris, his arm felt like it was being torn from its socket, pain ripped through his body as his damaged leg was pulled apart. But Man-At-Arms tried to ignore the pain as his gaze returned to the girl he had so desperately tried to save. The girl who looked so much like Man-At-Arms' adopted daughter Teela stared at him, her eyes wide in terror pleading for him not to leave her trapped, but he was helpless as he was pulled from the debris.

"NO! NO! NO! Noooooooooooo!!!!"

"NO!" Duncan sat upright in his bed, the bed clothes were soaked with his sweat, Duncan raised his human hand to his forehead and wiped away the perspiration there.

The dream was the same every night and it haunted him every day. Duncan swung his legs off the bed and prepared to get up when a stabbing pain shot through his right shoulder, instinctively he reached over with his left hand and hit the button built in to his right shoulder that administered a painkiller in to his system. When he felt the pain subside he slowly flexed his cybernetic arm.

Duncan slowly got up and made his way over to the bathroom of his quarters. When Hordak and his Evil Horde had conquered Eternia Hordak had taken the royal palace of Eternos as his new power base and transformed it in to the new Fright Zone. In a fit of cruelty Hordak had used the guest quarters that Duncan used when he stayed at the palace as the former Man-At-Arms prison cell. Duncan's quarters had been stripped bare leaving only a bed, a desk with a monitor and his bath room, there was none of the inventions that Duncan had spent his free time perfecting to be seen.

Duncan stared at his reflection in the mirror for a couple long minuets and wondered how far he had fallen from grace. Duncan ran the water tap and splashed some water on his face. The door to his quarters suddenly opened and two Doom Troopers entered the room.

The Doom Troopers had been a leftover from Skeletor's forces, created from both organic and cybernetic parts they had been the front line of Skeletor's army. Effectively they Skeletor's versions of the Horde's Horde Troopers.

The two Troopers turned their black armoured heads towards the bathroom.

"Hordak demands your presence." snapped the first Trooper.

Duncan sighed and stepped from the bathroom. Everyday was the same, he would wake from his terrible nightmare drenched in sweat, his cybernetic arm would always cause him tremendous amount of pain and these two Doom Troopers would always come to escort him to Hordak's throne room.

"Alright I'm coming!!" Duncan snapped back. "Unless the 'mighty' Hordak wants to see me in my underwear I suggest you allow me to get dressed."

The two Troopers just stared at Duncan.

**A**s Eternia's sun slowly rose over the Dark Hemisphere Glimmer and her troops slowly made their way through the morning mist towards the Dinoreps village. The ground was still thick with the morning fog and the mists that rose from the marsh that lay before the village.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn these boots," Glimmer heard Bow complain as they stepped in to the marsh. "I'm going to have get new ones now."

"Oh stop complaining," replied Glimmer. "Do you realise that you sound such a ponse when you complain."

"But these were one of a kind Etherian leather," returned Bow with a slight laugh in his voice. "Do you know how hard it'll be getting replacements?"

"We'll be home soon enough," said Glimmer. "Until then you'll just have to suffer like the rest of us."

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," said Moss Man as he waded through the marsh water letting his root-like toes soak up as much of the water as possible. "I'm surprised that being this close to the Fright Zone that there is very little pollutants in the soil."

"Well at least one of us is happy to be here." muttered Bow which received a scornful look from Glimmer.

"All right cut the chatter we're here," commanded Glimmer. "Moss Man you are on look out. I don't want any Trooper getting behind us."

"You don't have to worry about that," replied Moss Man. Bow watched as Moss Man's body began to take on the appearance of a bramble-thorn bush. "Once I'm finished no one will be able to get past unless I let them."

Moss Man's spiky form then extended in to thousands of vine-like strands, these strands then attached themselves to the nearest trees. To Bow it seemed that the space between the trees had grown a lot closer and it wasn't because of the vines of bramble-thorn that had tangled themselves around them. The sight of the trees moving by themselves reminded Bow of the way the Whispering Woods back on Etheria would move to defend themselves from danger.

"Ok we're in position," said Glimmer bringing the group to a stop. "Everyone find cover, I don't want to be seen until its time to strike." the group then broke up and began to find shelter weather it was behind a bush or a tree, some even submerged themselves in the marsh water leaving only Bow and Glimmer.

"You too Bow," said Glimmer. Before Bow could protest Glimmer held up a hand to silence him. "I'll be with you as soon as I've checked that the others are in position." Bow seemed to accept Glimmer's words and turned and climbed up the nearest tree and took up a position within its branches. Glimmer then tapped the communicator pinned to her collar. "Report."

"Tri-Klops here," came Tri-Klops's voice over Glimmer's communicator. "My group is set up and ready for the signal."

"As is mine," said Snout Spout.

"Good," said Glimmer. "Ram Man, how are things in the village? Did you have any problems evacuating it?"

"No problem at all," replied Ram Man. "In fact they were only too pleased to go. Now all I got to do is wait for those tin can to come calling."

"If the battle plans that Duncan gave us are right you shouldn't be waiting for long." said Glimmer, she then went to find a position to hide to wait for the coming battle.

**D**uncan walked through the corridors of the former royal palace of Eternos in silence. Not because he had nothing to say in fact it was the opposite, he would love nothing more to yell and curse at the two Doom Troopers who were escorting him to see Hordak over the disgust he felt at what the Horde were turning the royal palace in to. The parts of the palace that hadn't been destroyed in the fall of Eternia were slowly being replaced to match the dull black and red metal panels that was the norm for Horde architecture. As Duncan entered the corridor that led to the former royal throne room but now was Hordak's command centre he passed the large windows that overlooked the courtyard. In the courtyard proudly sat the remains of a Batmex, this Batmex was the pride of Hordak's fleet as it was the Batmex that had crashed in to the royal palace and seemingly killed She-Ra. Though no body had been found Hordak had claimed that it was the truth.

Duncan could remember the day as if it was yesterday:

With the defeat of the Snakemen Eternia was entering a time of peace, King Randor had called the Heroic Warriors to the royal palace. The first to arrive were Man-At-Arms and Teela followed soon after by Gwildor. As King Randor greeted the Heroic Warriors a portal opened up in front of them. Immediately going on the defensive Man-At-Arms and Teela prepared for an attack. Out of the portal stepped She-Ra and some of her fellow members of the Great Rebellion. She-Ra had informed them that the Horde had abandoned their occupation of Etheria after learning of He-man's and Skeletor's departure from Eternia. Hordak's new mission was to conquer Eternia and they were there to warn them about the attack. However the warning came too late as at that moment the sky above the palace was full of attacking Batmex. The city's defences went to automatic but proved useless in the face of the overwhelming forces of the Horde. One lucky shot struck an attacking Batmex and as it hurtled to the ground its pilot steered the craft towards the palace. The Batmex struck the throne room bringing most of the room down and seemingly killing She-Ra, though no body was ever found. Man-At-Arms had Gwildor use his Cosmic Key to transport the King and Queen as far away from the invasion as possible.

"Come on," snapped one of the Doom Troopers bringing Duncan out of his memory. "Hordak won't wait all day."

Duncan turned away from the window and the Batmex in the court yard and headed towards the doors to the throne room. Like most of the repairs made to the royal palace the large double doors that led to the throne room were made of same thick black metal and built in the design fitting the Horde. Duncan stopped at the doors and took a couple deep breaths, even though he had been summoned to this room many times over the years he still needed a few moments to steel himself before entering and facing Hordak. This time was no different. Before the Doom Troopers could shove him through the doors Duncan pushed them open and stepped in to the throne room.

The inside of the throne room was just as he had expected, the room was shrouded in shadows the only lights in the room were the floodlights that cast pools of blood red light on the floor giving just enough light for someone to be able to safely walk towards the thrones. The statures of Eternia's greatest heroes had been destroyed and replaced with dark twisted pillars of black metal, in front of these pillars stood a Horde Trooper its weapon ready for any trouble. The only other source of light in the room came from a large window that sat behind the two thrones that once belonged to King Randor and Queen Marlena, the throne that Randor once proudly sat in was now occupied by Hordak. Queen Marlena's throne was left empty even though Shadow Weaver stood next to it.

Duncan was escorted to the foot of the small flight of steps that led up to the two thrones. Once there the Doom Troopers retreated back to stand in front of the double doors. It was at that moment that Duncan noticed that something new had been added to the room.

"I am so glad you could come to see me." hissed Hordak with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"I had a few spare minuets in my day," replied Duncan equally sarcastic. "And I had nothing better to do."

Duncan could see anger flash across Hordak's eyes and suppressed the urge to smile as Hordak stood and walked down the steps towards Duncan.

"Very witty," said Hordak baring his blood red razor sharp teeth at Duncan in a sly smile. "But I didn't have you come here for a friendly chat. I wanted to show you something that should wipe that smile you are so cleverly trying to hide."

Hordak walked past Duncan towards the object that Duncan had noticed as he had got deeper in to the throne room. Duncan slowly turned to follow Hordak. Hordak stopped by the object that Duncan had noticed when he had entered the room. Even though it was shrouded in darkness Duncan could tell that the object was a life size statue only he couldn't tell who it was of. Suddenly the statue was bathed in light, Duncan was shocked with amazement before him stood the most perfect statue of She-Ra he had ever seen, Duncan could tell that who ever crafted this statue out of gold was an extremely talented artist. It had no place anywhere the Horde had domination. Hordak's vile laughter broke in to Duncan's thoughts.

"Perfect isn't it?" sneered Hordak, "I'm told that the one who created this masterpiece was the greatest artist in all Eternia. That is he was until I sent him to work in Karg's mines. Somehow I don't think he will be able do much after Karg is finished with him."

"Why?" asked Duncan finally finding his voice.

"Why? You ask," said Hordak as he walked back to Duncan. "I had this made as a reminder to myself. A reminder that I shall not tolerate what I did on Etheria. I will not allow another rebellion to get a hold on Eternia."

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked Duncan. "As much as I hate it I have pledged myself to the Horde."

"Indeed you have," growled Hordak. "And what have you done?"

"I don't know what you mean." lied Duncan, knowing full well what Hordak was talking about.

Hordak let out a cruel laugh.

"Do not play me for a fool!!" snapped Hordak. "Do you think that your attempts to sabotage the upgrades to my Horde Troopers went unnoticed? Just to inform you none of those Troopers ever entered the battlefield." Hordak took a step back towards the throne before spinning around to Duncan again. "Oh those battle plans you smuggled to your friends in Evergreen Forest last night are worthless."

Duncan couldn't hide the shock on his face and Hordak's smile grew even bigger showing even more of his razor sharp blood red fangs.

"Oh yes I know all about your nightly excursions in to Evergreen Forest to relay information to your fledgling rebellion." Hordak's hand suddenly lashed out and grabbed Duncan around his throat. "I have a little surprise waiting for your rebellion at the Dinoreps village. The Coridite in the Wigets mines are long gone. Your rebellion will be finished before it even begins."

Duncan could barely breath as Hordak's fingers dug in to his throat, his vision was starting to going dark around the edges but he refused to take his eyes off Hordak's hate filled red eyes.

"I should kill you where you stand!" spat out Hordak.

Gathering as much strength as he could muster Duncan swung his artificial up and clamped his fingers around Hordak's wrist. The Horde Troopers in the background immediately levelled their weapons on Duncan. However still standing at her position at the side of the former royal thrones Shadow Weaver slightly raised her hand and the Troopers lowered their weapons and returned to their previous positions.

Duncan tightened his grip on Hordak's arm, he could feel the techno-organic metal of the armour that covered Hordak's arm beginning to give under his grip.

"But you can't!" Duncan spat back with as much venom as he could. Duncan felt Hordak's grip loosen slightly so he squeezed harder. "You need me and you know it. I'm the only one who can do what you want."

Hordak and Duncan continued their standoff for a moment longer each trying to increase their grip on each other. Suddenly Hordak let go, for a moment Duncan held on then he too let go and rubbed at his sore throat with his left hand. Hordak turned and stormed back towards his throne. As he walked back Shadow Weaver saw Hordak flexing his fingers trying to get feeling back in to his damaged arm. Shadow Weaver also noticed that he had cleverly concealed this show of weakness from the others in the room with his cape. Hordak sat in the throne that had once belonged to King Randor.

"Take him from here," commanded Hordak, the two Doom Troopers stepped forward. "From now on is the prisoner afforded any privacy. At all times I want two Troopers on guard. Now GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!"

The two Doom Troopers gripped Duncan by the shoulders and started to lead him out of the room. Then just as he was about to step through the doors Hordak added,

"Oh Duncan I hope you have a lasting supply of those painkillers you have become addicted to? Because there will be no more."

Hordak let out an triumphant laugh as Duncan was led from the room and the doors closed behind him. Shadow Weaver moved closer to Hordak.

"Are you sure it is wise to keep him alive?" asked Shadow Weaver. "Even with limited access he can still be dangerous. Plus shouldn't his defiance be punished?"

"Maybe so," replied Hordak, "But he is correct when he says that he is the only one that can do what I want. He is the only person on Eternia who can locate the energy signature of the Cosmic Key."

"But why do you need the Key?" asked Shadow Weaver. "What use does it have, the Horde control all of Eternia."

"It is not for control of Eternia I need the Key for," said Hordak. "With that Key in my possession I have a way to ensure that He-man and Skeletor from returning to spoil my…….." Hordak stopped as something caught his attention, it was shimmer in the light but had gone as quickly as it was spotted. "Plans."


	7. Chapter 4

_**Eternia: The Dark Years**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**R**am Man stood in the middle of the Dinoreps village he looked up at the clock tower that stood at the village centre. There was still a slight mist on the marshlands around the village, with Moss Man's ability to manipulate the local plant life his fellow rebels were well hidden from view.

"Where are these tin cans?" grumbled Ram Man in to his communicator. The communicator was open and he knew Glimmer and the other rebels could hear his every word but in order to remain hidden from the approaching Horde no one would reply.

Ram Man had dealt with the Dinoreps only a couple of times over the past few years, he found them a hearty bunch who despite being in the shadow of the Horde's Fright Zone they never gave in to Hordak's terror tactics, so it was surprising to Ram Man how willingly the villagers evacuated the village. He had only one run in with the village elder who was reluctant to go and wanted his people to hide in the tunnels, but when Ram Man explained about the coming attack from the Horde was for the very same tunnels he relented.

Ram Man started to pace around the clock tower to relive some of the boredom that was starting to settle in. Suddenly he heard the sound of marching feet approaching the village.

"About time." said Ram Man as he pulled his battle axe from its holster on his back.

A troop of twenty Horde Troopers entered the Dinoreps village the lead Trooper immediately spotted Ram Man waiting for them at the centre of the village.

"You there!" called out the Horde Trooper as he approached Ram Man. "As of now this village is under Horde control. All property and civilians now belong to Hordak."

"I don't think so tiny," laughed Ram Man as he towered over the Horde Trooper. "I'm here to make sure you lot go home as scrap."

If the Trooper could look confused it would have.

"You are one man," said the Trooper as the rest of the Troopers gathered around, despite being robots Ram Man could hear some of then make a sound similar to laughter. "We outnumber you. What hope do you think you have."

The Trooper joined its fellow Troopers in laughing at Ram Man. Ram Man smiled back.

"You're right, I am only one man," said Ram Man. "But I do have something that none of you have."

The Trooper stopped laughing and turned back to Ram Man.

"And what would that be?" the Trooper sneered.

"A big flaming axe!!" roared Ram Man as he swung his axe down on the Trooper splitting it down the middle sending a shower of sparks through the air. Instantly the other Horde Troopers had their weapons levelled on him. Ram Man turned to them and smiled once more. "Next!"

From her hiding place within the marsh Glimmer listened to the confrontation going on between Ram Man and the Horde Troopers.

"Do you think we should go in there," said Bow from his hiding place. "He's going to need our help."

"Not yet," replied Glimmer. "Ram Man can handle these, I want to wait until they are totally committed to the attack. Then we'll attack while they are distracted."

A second Horde Trooper stepped up to Ram Man and suffered the same fate as the first one. Deciding to change tactic five Horde Troopers rushed Ram Man. Ram Man swung his axe smashing two Troopers to pieces, the remaining three reached out and grabbed hold of Ram Man's weapon arm.

Believing that Ram Man was at the disadvantage the other Troopers charged at Ram Man. As Ram Man was swamped in a wave of Horde Troopers he caught a glimpse of more Troopers entering the village.

"NOW!!!" Glimmer commanded through her communicator. The rebels burst from their hiding places and charged towards the village.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to tremble and shake, the rebels began to loose their footing, some even tripped and fell. The ground then erupted in a shower of marsh water and rock. A metallic tower shot up out of the ground rising high above the heads of the rebels and started to crash downwards.

Glimmer leapt out of the way of the falling debris, using her powers over light she created a hard light shield to deflect debris away from the rebels. As Glimmer backed away from a large piece of debris that had fallen before her, her foot slipped and she fell backwards. Hitting the ground the wind was knocked out of Glimmer, dazed she looked up to see the giant metal tower rushing towards her.

Ram Man threw Horde Troopers in every direction, but with every Trooper he got rid of or destroyed three more showed up as replacement.

"A little help would be nice!!" Ram Man shouted in to his communicator.

Ram Man grabbed hold of one Trooper's shock staff and smashed it in to the Trooper's head, he then grabbed another Trooper by the arm and swung the Trooper in to three others smashing them to pieces. Ram Man turned to fend off another attack when a green energy beam blasted the nearest Trooper apart.

"This help enough for you big man?" called out Tri-Klops as he slashed at the Troopers with his sword and blasted them with destruction beams from his laser eye. In the background Ram Man could see his fellow rebels rushing in to attack.

"Not bad," replied Ram Man as he smashed his head in to the face of an attacking Horde Trooper. "But this fight is far from over, and if I remember when you were working for Skeletor you never really lasted that long."

"Oh very funny," called back Tri-Klops as he hacked away at a group of Horde Troopers. "Keep that wit up and I may consider switching sides."

On the other side of the village the group of rebels led by Snout Spout and Clamp Champ raced in to battle against the Horde Troopers. As Clamp Champ attacked with his weapon clamp smashing any Trooper apart that got in his way, Snout Spout attacked with his fire axe or blasted the Troopers with a high pressure blast of water from his trunk.

"Lets thin this lot out a bit so we can start part two of Glimmers plan." said Snout Spout as he and Clamp Champ fought their way through the Horde Troopers towards the centre of the village.

"Yeah why should Ram Man have all the fun?" said Clamp Champ as he used his grapple clamp to crush a Horde Trooper. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to tremble. "Hey did you just feel that?"

"There's so much going on," replied Snout Spout. "Its hard to tell what's going on."

"How are you doing back there?" asked Ram Man as he slammed a Trooper to the ground.

Tri-Klops slashed at a group of charging Toopers.

"A lot better than you it seems." called back Tri-Klops.

"How so?" asked Ram Man as he continued to pound away at any Trooper within reach. "I'm turning these tin cans in to scrap!"

"But I'm doing it faster," replied Tri-Klops. "At my last count I've destroyed three Troopers for every one you have. And you started before I did."

"You know what they say about quality versus quantity?" said Ram Man. "Its all about…….!!"

Ram Man stopped as the ground beneath his feet began to tremble, even the Horde Troopers and the Rebels stopped briefly as the trembling grew larger. Suddenly the ground erupted send debris flying as a giant red metal claw burst from the ground. Ram Man and Tri-Klops could barely stay on their feet as a second claw burst from the ground. The two claw slammed down crushing anything in their way. With a huge grinding sound Ram Man saw a black metallic head begin to rise from the ground, as more of the dirt was pushed out of the way a huge cauldron shaped body emerged in to the light.

"By the Elders, we're in for it now." grumbled Ram Man as he watched the massive metal creature stalk the village on four metal legs.

"What do you mean?" asked Tri-Klops as he dispatched a group of Troopers. Then he turned to see what Ram Man was talking about. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," replied Ram Man. "That's the Monstroid."

Duncan tried to put as much distance between himself and his escorts as he was allowed. His shoulder was on fire yet he refused to give the Doom Troopers the satisfaction of seeing him admit he was in pain after his confrontation with Hordak. Duncan soon entered the palace courtyard, sat in the middle was the Batmex that had killed She-Ra. The pride of Hordak was surrounded by an honour guard of Horde Troopers. The sight made Duncan sick. Forcing his attention away from the abomination he turned towards science dome. The science dome had been Duncan's second home, he had spent most of his time working in the specially designed lab creating weapons and vehicles for the Heroic Warriors. Duncan had planned on teaching at the science dome when he retired as Man-At-Arms and taking up being a part time member of the Heroic Warriors.

But that all changed after the fall of Eternia. Now the science dome was no longer used to teaching future students in the art of science, under the command of the Horde the science dome was assigned to Horde scientists and weapons masters such as Trap Jaw and Gadgette. Even his lab had been taken over, now his experiments were for the Horde.

Duncan place his good hand on the sensor pad at the side of the door, the sensor scanned his palm print and the door unlocked and opened. Slowly Duncan entered. The science dome was an hive of activity as slaves of the Horde worked on creating weapons for Hordak and his Horde, each group of workers were closely guarded by an armed Horde Trooper. Duncan passed several labs each former classrooms and each the same as the other, filled with slaves working under guard of a Trooper. At the centre of the science dome which had once been the main teaching lab sat Gadgette. The cybernetic Hordesman had originally been created to be an servant of Entrapta, however after Dylamug was destroyed during a battle with the Great Rebellion on Etheria Gadgette was upgraded to take over from Dylamug as the central commander of the Horde Troopers. As usual she was sat in her command chair in the centre of the lab. Thousands of hair-like cables stretched from her head and connected to the computer banks and work stations that were situated around the walls of the lab.

"Good morning," said Gadgette as she saw Duncan pass by. "I'm warming your lab up for you."

Duncan ignored Gadgette's taunting and continued to his lab. As Duncan entered his lab the lights came on and his computers powered up. As the door closed the two Doom Troopers took up positions inside the lab silently watching Duncan as he began his daily work.

Glimmer sank in to the marsh water as the weight of the tower pressed down on her light shield. Up close she could see that the surface of the tower wasn't smooth but was covered it tiny diamond shaped objects similar to the scales of a snake, the tower suddenly moved and Glimmer felt its weight shift on her shield. A small section of the tower's surface opened and four claws on extendable arms slowly emerged from inside, then a second set emerged farther down the tower's body and a third. The light shield began to falter and Glimmer feared that she was about to be crushed to death when several tree trunks burst from the marsh water, from the tips of the branches of the trunks sprouted dozens of bramble-vines. The vines twisted themselves around the tower, groaning under the strain the vines held the tower in place.

"Glimmer I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this thing," said Moss Man as his face formed on the bark of the trunk closest to Glimmer. Glimmer could tell that Moss Man was in incredible pain using the vines to hold on to the tower. "Hurry!"

Glimmer tried to move but found that her feet were stuck in the mud of the marsh.

"I-I-I can't move," said Glimmer panic creeping in to her voice. "I'm stuck."

"Ok don't panic," replied Moss Man through gritted teeth. "We'll work something out."

Suddenly the tower yanked itself to one side causing Moss Man to cry out as some of the vines snapped.

"Let me try to strengthen my light shield," said Glimmer. "Maybe I can…"

"There's no time for that," said Moss Man. "I'm loosing my grip on this thing. I can't hold on to it much longer."

"You don't have to," called out Bow as he raced across the marsh, without stopping he scooped up Glimmer and pulled her free. Over his shoulder he called back to Moss Man. "I've got her do what you have to."

Before Moss Man could say a thing the tower reared up in to the air ripping Moss Man from the marsh. Without his connection to the ground Moss Man was forced to return to his humanoid form. Watching from the ground Glimmer could see more of the tower, it now looked more like a serpent than ever especially its head which looked like a giant cobra. Its metal hood expanded on both sides of its head and its red eyes focused on the falling Moss Man. With a swift strike the metal serpent snatched Moss Man out of the air. Glimmer could help but scream as the serpents jaw snapped shut over Moss Man's body. Moss Man exploded in to a shower of leaves.

"Come on," said Bow as the serpent began to target the other members of the Rebellion. Attacking them with blasts from its hood or snatching them from the ground with its claws. "We have to get out of here fast!"

But Glimmer would not move.

The Monstroid tore through the Dinoreps village not caring who got I its way. It snatched up Horde Trooper and rebel alike and flung them in every direction.

"That thing is as much of a threat to the Horde Troopers as it is to us!" said Tri-Klops as the Monstroid snatched up Rebel and Horde Trooper alike.

"Try telling them that!" replied Ram Man as he smashed away a group of Horde Troopers that were charging towards them. Then out of the corner of his eye Ram Man saw Clamp Champ and Snout Spout fighting their way towards them. "Looks like back up is here."

"Where on Eternia did that thing come from?" said Clamp Champ as he and Snout Spout reached Ram Man and Tri-Klops.

"I guess it came from the hole in the ground." said Tri-Klops which earned a glare from Clamp Champ.

"Well this changes all the plans." said Snout Spout.

"Why should it?" asked Tri-Klops

"What do you mean?" replied Ram Man.

"We can still use the Tank Top," said Tri-Klops. "We use the Monstroid as a distraction, you get the Tank Top and go down in to the tunnels and bring them down. We can still stop the Horde getting to the Coridite."

"It may still work," said Snout Spout. "Let's do it."

On Snout Spout's command the four rebels split up. Snout Spout, Tri-Klops and Clamp Champ raced towards the Monstroid driving any Horde Trooper towards the metal creature in the hope that it would target them. Ram Man raced the other way knocking over any Trooper that got in his way.

Ram Man turned the corner of one house and headed towards the village storage barn where the Tank Top battle suit was hidden. As he reached the barn and opened the doors he was confronted by a group of Dinoreps.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ram Man "You were meant to get out of the village."

The small Dinoreps began to circle Ram Man their red skin seemed to glow with anger. Slowly each Dinorep produced a knife from behind their backs, a couple others grabbed pitchforks and waved them at Ram Man.

"Now come on here," said Ram Man holding his hands in the air so not to spook the Dinoreps. "We're here to help you, to stop the Horde taking over your village to use your tunnels to raid Coridite from the Wigets."

One of the Dinoreps stepped forward.

"What makes you think we want your help," snarled the Dinorep. "Hordak paid us handsomely for the use of our tunnels. There is no Coridite in the Wigets mines. We gave it all to the Horde."

The Dinoreps roared in laughter and Ram Man's temper began to rise.

"You mean you set us up?" growled Ram Man.

"Of cause we did," replied the lead Dinorep. "Can you imagine how much Hordak will give us for delivering his enemies in to his hands."

The Dinoreps began to slowly circle Ram Man their weapons raised ready to attack.

"You don't want to be doing this," said Ram Man as he slowly reached for his battle axe. "I usually make a rule about not fighting those smaller than myself." Ram Man then swung his axe downwards forcing the Dinoreps in front of him to scatter. "But if you twerps insist in getting in my way!"

The other Dinoreps rushed to attack Ram Man. Ram Man battered away any attacks from Dinoreps with pitchforks, however the others jumped all over Ram Man their attempts to stab Ram Man with their knives proving futile against his thick leather armour.

"Owwww!!" hissed Ram Man as one of the Dinoreps hanging off his weapon arm sunk his teeth in to Ram Man's exposed flesh.

Ram Man franticly shook his arm throwing two of the Dinoreps off but the one who had bitten him hung on with a death grip. The other Dinorep quickly scrambled around behind Ram Man's legs in the attempt to trip him up. However Ram Man was able to keep his balance. Finally shaking off the Dinorep on his arm Ram Man turned and threw himself at the group of Dinoreps. The entire storage barn shook under the thunderous foot steps of Ram Man as he charged at the Dinoreps.

"I gave you the chance to do this the easy way!" roared Ram Man as he lowered his head. "But I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way!!"

The Dinoreps began to look at each other neither one sure what to do about the enraged Ram Man, slowly one by one the Dinoreps began to break away from the group, once clear they started to run for the way out of the barn. Soon only the leader of the Dinoreps was left to face Ram man.

"Come back here!!" called out the Dinorep, his word braver than his voice sounded. "We can stop this lummox! We have to! For the Horde!!!"

"Somehow I don't think they believe you," hissed Ram Man who was now towering over the Dinorep. "Unless you want to put your money where your mouth is?"

The Dinorep slowly craned his neck back to look up at Ram Man. Deciding that he was now out numbered the Dinorep dropped his weapon and ran after the others.

"Thought not," said Ram Man dusting off his hands. "Now where is that battle suit?"

Ram Man went to the back of the barn where the Tank Top battle suit was hidden. As he approached the battle suit he noticed that several panels had been removed and the wiring inside had been pulled out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." groaned Ram Man.

"Glimmer we have to get out of here!!" called out Bow as he pulled on Glimmer's arm. "That thing is murdering us."

Glimmer remained stoic as she stared out over the battle filed. The metal serpent was attacking every rebel in its path with its blasters and claws. What made things worse was the fact that without Moss Man, the barricade of bramble-vines that he had erected in order to prevent any Hordesmen escaping or attacking from behind had now become the same obstacle for the rebels.

Even though Bow was right next to her his voice was drowned out as her focus was on the cries of the rebels as they were slain by the metallic monster. Bow reached out to grab Glimmer once more as his finger wrapped around Glimmer's forearm he was suddenly thrown to the ground. Looking up in surprise he saw that Glimmer hadn't moved and that she was still staring out at the battle. Then he noticed a faint glow under Glimmer's skin, slowly getting to his feet he carefully made his way over to Glimmer. As he got closer he noticed that the area was slowly getting darker, as the darkness grew so did the glow emanating from Glimmer. Reaching out once more Bow noticed a thin layer of light covering Glimmer's body, stepping around so that he stood in front of her Bow was stunned at what he saw. Glimmer's face was glowing so bright that her skin was almost transparent, the burn scar on her cheek stood out in bright red, her eyes were wide open and shone like twin suns going supernova even her hair seemed to glow.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Bow when he could finally find his voice.

Glimmer continued to stare at the battle as if Bow wasn't there. Bow began to speak again when Glimmer suddenly turned to him.

"Move," said Glimmer light spilling from inside her mouth. There was no emotion in her voice. "I have to stop this."

Without waiting for any reply Glimmer turned back to the battle. As if sensing Glimmer's presence the metal serpent stopped its attack and turned towards where Glimmer and Bow were standing. Letting out a metallic hissing noise the metal serpent flared its cobra like hood, inside the hood bow could make out several blaster ports. As the darkness continued to grow he could clearly by the red glow within the port that the blasters were charging for a release. Unsure of what to do Bow glanced over at Glimmer, her body was so bright against the darkness that surrounded them that it was almost blinding. Yet Glimmer continued to remain as still as a statue as she faced down the metal serpent.

The serpent opened its huge mouth as a blaster cannon slid in to place, that too was now glowing with blaster energy. The serpent shifted its weight and lurched forward and fired its blasters. As the blaster energy lanced its way across the marshlands of the Dinoreps village Bow watched as Glimmer's calm face suddenly twisted in anger. Glimmer let out the most primal scream that Bow had ever heard and threw her arms in to the air. At first Bow feared that Glimmer had been struck down by the blasters, then he saw that they were being held back by a shield of light coming from Glimmer.

Ram Man held a bunch of wires in his massive hands, trying to figure out where the wires belonged inside the Tank Top battle suit.

"This is hopeless," grumbled Ram Man shoving the wires in to the opening where the Dinoreps had torn them from and slammed the panel shut over them. "I aint no egghead. Well I'll just have to do this the hard way."

Ram Man went around to the back of the Tank Top, opening the access hatch Ram Man climbed in to the battle suit which had been modified to fit his size. Ram Man hid the controls to activate the battle suit. The suit sputtered with power and view screen flicked to life, Ram Man focused on the screen that reported the suits systems to see what damage the Dinoreps had done.

The Dinoreps had managed to disable the targeting sensors for one of the cannons, the other sensor was knocked out of alignment and Ram Man didn't know how to correct it. The Dinoreps had also managed to damage the connection to the treds of the Tank Top so Ram Man couldn't use them to race in to battle. Thankfully the only other systems that were damaged were minor and Ram Man could operate the Tank Top without them, or so he hoped.

Hitting the controls to get the Tank Top moving the battle suits gears groaned as it took its first step out of the barn and in to the battle.

Rage filled Glimmer's face as her light shield held back the onslaught of energy directed at her from the serpents blasters. Bow shielded his eyes from the brilliant backwash from the attack, suddenly the light was absorbed in to Glimmer's body. As his vision began to clear Bow noticed that the area had grown dark, all except for around Glimmer. It was then Bow realised that the darkness that was surrounding the area was the result of Glimmer absorbing all the light in to her body as she had done with the energy blast from the serpent.

Glimmer gritted her teeth and snarled at the serpent, thrusting her arms forward the light around Glimmer pulsed and shot back towards the serpent. The light pulse shot along the serpents blaster energy right in to its open maw and down its throat. Bow stood amazed as the serpent's head exploded in a shower of light. The serpent's body started to convulse as the gaps between its metallic scales blew apart in a dazzling light display. With one last convulsion the remains of the serpent monstroid crashed to the ground.

Once the rebels realised what had just happened their confidence some even let out a cheer, but Glimmer felt no victory she glared down at the remains of the serpent. Bow slowly made his way over to Glimmer a wide smile on his face.

"I never knew you had that kind of power," said Bow reaching out to Glimmer. "You Ok?"

Glimmer turned on Bow, her face was still glowing with energy her mouth still scowling.

"This is no time to celebrate," hissed Glimmer pushing past Bow. "There are more of these monsters to destroy."

It was then that Bow realised that the darkness that had fallen over the area hadn't gone but it was flowing over Glimmer like a shroud as she headed towards the battle at the Dinoreps village.

Tri-Klops, Snout Spout and Clamp Champ were backed in to a corner, what little rebels that remained had started to break ranks and tried to flee the village or hide from the onslaught of the Monstroid. The Horde Troopers were also avoiding the attention of the rampaging monster machine, but where the rebels choices and resources were limited the Horde Troopers were not as a further wave of Troopers were heading for the village.

The Monstroid destroyed everything in it path, half the village had been levelled by the Monstroid's crushing claws any Dinorep that foolishly remained in the village were also struck down by the murderous machine, their reward for siding with Horde.

"I know its an honour to die in the hart of a battle," said Tri-Klops as he slashed at a group of Horde Troopers. "But I never imagined it would be like this or so soon."

"Like you had anything better to do today," said Clamp Champ as he too destroyed several Horde Troopers coming at him.

"Enough talk," commanded Snout Spout raising his axe. "If we are to die today then so be it! For Eternia!!!" Snout Spout then charged in to the swarm of Horde Troopers.

Staring at the charging Snout Spout, Tri-Klops turned to Clamp Champ and shrugged his shoulders.

"FOR ETERNIA!!!" cried both Clamp Champ and Tri-Klops as they charged in to battle.


	8. Chapter 5

**Eternia: The Dark Years**

**Chapter 5**

**D**uncan made his way over to his workstation, his former lab was once full of his prototype inventions, but they had now all been removed just in case Duncan used them against his masters. Not even the photos of his family and friends were left.

Duncan sat at his workstation and activated the computers. As the monitors came to life Duncan knew that Gadgette had accessed his computers and he had no doubt which programs she had tampered with. Calling up the upgrade files he was working on he found that as expected they had been deleted.

"You only have one priority from now on," came Gadgette's voice over the lab communications system. "Hordak believes that all your attempted sabotage is distracting you from what's important."

Duncan hit a button and shut down the comm-system just as Gadgette's mechanical laughter started. Tapping in a few commands on his computer Duncan called up the harmonic searcher program along with several others. The harmonic searcher had been designed to seek out the exact harmonic frequency that Gwildor had used when he had used the Cosmic Key to whisk the King and Queen of Eternos away when the Horde invaded Eternia.

The program had searched thousands of harmonic frequencies and had yet to find the one that Gwildor had used. While Duncan had his own reasons for locating the Cosmic Key he was grateful that Hordak was no closer to using it for his own evil plans.

The battle raged on as Tri-Klops, Snout Spout and Clamp Champ slashed at, blasted and crushed the seemingly endless waves of Horde Troopers while avoiding the attention of the Monstroid as it rampaged through the now ruined Dinoreps village.

Tri-Klops slashed a Trooper in half just in time to see Clamp Champ struck from behind by a blast from a Trooper's staff weapon. As Clamp Champ fell to his knees Tri-Klops switched his visor to its blaster settings and let loose a blast of emerald energy. The blast blew apart the Trooper just as swung its staff down at Clamp Champ.

"Thanks," said Clamp Champ as he brushed the remains of the Trooper off his armour. "I owe you one."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to repay me back before this battle is over." said Tri-Klops as he slashed away at more Troopers.

As the two destroyed any Trooper that came near Clamp Champ and Tri-Klops glanced over at Snout Spout. The captain of the Eternos fire marshals was smashing any Trooper with in reach.

"I remember a time when he was full of self pity." commented Clamp Champ as Snout Spout savagely tore apart a Trooper.

The battlefield was suddenly plunged in to darkness. The Heroic Warriors stopped and stared in wonder, even the Horde Troopers were startled by what was happening. As silence fell over the battle the only light to be seen came from the glowing mechanical eyes of the Horde Troopers and the Monstroid.

"What on Eternia is going on now?" asked Tri-Klops. His own mechanical eyes glowing with their own energy.

"You've got me there," replied Clamp Champ. "But I suggest that we take advantage of the confusion."

Clamp Champ raised his pincer weapon ready to drive back the Horde Troopers, the Troopers suddenly snapped out of their trance and resumed their attack.

At the sight f the Troopers swarming around it, the Monstroid resumed its rampage.

Snout Spout went down under the weight of several Troopers as the leapt on his massive frame. Try as hard as he could Snout Spout couldn't shake them off.

Tri-Klops and Clamp Champ battered away the Troopers in an attempt to get to their fallen comrade, but the numbers were too great and they were held back. The Troopers continued their advance on the two Heroic Warriors. Suddenly one of the Troopers head exploded. As the Trooper's headless body collapsed to the ground a second Trooper suffered the same fate, then a third Trooper fell, then a fourth, then dozens of Troopers heads exploded. Tri-Klops and Clamp Champ stared in wonder as a hundred tiny orbs of light hovered above the fallen Horde Troopers.

"What on Eternia is going on here?" said Tri-Klops as other Troopers on the battlefield suffered the same fate."

"I have no idea." replied Clamp Champ.

"I bet that that has something to do with it." said Snout Spout having removed himself from under the destroyed Horde Troopers he was battling and making his way over to the other warriors.

Tri-Klops and Clamp Champ turned to where Snout Spout was pointing. At the edge of the village a giant orb of light cut through the strange darkness that had fallen over them.

Bow stayed back a short distance behind Glimmer as she walked towards the Dinoreps' village.

In all the years that Bow had known Glimmer he had never seen such a change in her light powers, the only light on the battlefield came from the orb light that emanated from Glimmer. Her face was fixed with grim determination, her eyes focused only on the Dinoreps' village and the combatants that filled it.

Most of the rebels had fled the area. Horde Troopers tried to stop the advancing Glimmer. Bow could only watch as the light in the Troopers eyes flared brightly, the Troopers heads then exploded leaving two fist sized orbs of lights floating above the destroyed Troopers.

Once they had reached the centre of the Dinoreps village Glimmer stood still. Sensing that a new threat was nearby the Monstroid halted its rampage and turned towards Glimmer. The Monstroid took a step towards Glimmer snapping its pincers at her. The sound echoed through the silence and darkness. Glimmer didn't flinch, the Monstroid let out a confused metallic growl. Bow stared at the scene confused as did Tri-Klops, Clamp Champ and Snout Spout.

Again the Monstroid attempted to intimidate Glimmer with it's lethal pincers. Still Glimmer stood still. Bow watched as the glow of Glimmer's eyes grew brighter, the Monstroid began to shake. The Monstroid took a unsteady step towards Glimmer and lashed out with one of it's pincers. The Monstroid's pincer struck the orb of light that surrounded Glimmer, the impact from the blow rocked Glimmer back a step.

Awestruck Bow watched as Glimmer defiantly took a step towards the Monstroid. The Monstroid lashed out once more quickly followed by a second attack stunning Glimmer inside her orb of light. Bow raised his bow and readied an arrow and prepared to fire even though he doubted that even one of his magical arrows would do much damage to the Monstroid's thick armour.

The Monstroid struck again and again, each blow driving Glimmer to her knees.

On the other side of the village Tri-Klops, Snout Spout and Clamp Champ readied their weapons preparing to use the distraction to launch their attack on the Monstroid.

Bow was about to let loose an arrow when he saw Glimmer push the Monstroid back. Slowly Glimmer got off her knees and back to her feet. As the Monstroid pounded on her light shield Glimmer slowly raised her arms. Bow watched as the thousands of light orb that hung over the battle field started to move, soon the orbs were flying around like an angry swarm of fire bugs. The orbs swirled around Glimmer and the Monstroid. The Monstroid stopped its attack on Glimmer and turned its attention towards the orbs of light. With its pincers it began swatting at the orbs buzzing around its head, Glimmer stepped backwards and then thrust her arms forward. The orbs of light suddenly shot towards the Monstroid. The Monstroid was pounded by a thousand of fist sized orbs of light. Even as its armour protected it from serous harm the assault forced the Monstroid to stagger backwards.

Once again Glimmer thrust her arms towards the Monstroid and it was struck again by a swarm of orbs of light forcing it back another step. And Glimmer continued her assault.

"Now's our chance!" called out Clamp Champ. "Let's strike while that thing is distracted."

The trio of Clamp Champ, Tri-Klops, and Snout Spout raced to join the battle against the Monstroid. Bow started to fire his magical arrows at the Monstroid.

With every attack Glimmer drove the Monstroid farther backwards, her barrage of light orbs was relentless. Sweat was pouring down Glimmer's face suddenly her nose began to bleed from the strain of using her powers with the intensity she was using to combat the Monstroid. As she continued her attack Glimmer started to grow dizzy and almost tripped over the wreckage of a fallen Horde Trooper.

Seeing Glimmer starting to falter Bow abandoned his attack on the Monstroid and raced over to Glimmer.

Glimmer's head snapped around as Bow grew near, her eyes flared brightly and Bow was thrown back by a orb of light.

"Stay back!!!" snarled Glimmer wiping away the blood from her nose with the back of her hand, she then turned back to the Monstroid. Glimmer raised her hands once again and the orbs of light resumed their bombardment on the Monstroid's armoured body.

As the Monstroid was driven farther in to the centre of the Dinoreps village Snout Spout, Tri-Klops and Clamp Champ raced over to help Bow to his feet.

"When did Glimmer get so powerful?" asked Clamp Champ.

"it's a new thing," replied Bow. "I've never seen her use her powers at this level before. I fear that she may not be able to control that power level for long. She's already starting to struggle."

"We had better finish this then," said Snout Spout as he readied his axe. The quartet of warriors then raced after Glimmer and the Monstroid.

Glimmer felt her dizziness getting worse, her vision was beginning to blur yet she refused to let up her assault. With each attack the Monstroid was driven farther in to the village. The Monstroid struggled to fight back but with each attack its armour weakened. For the first time the Monstroid began to fear for its existence.

Through her dizziness Glimmer saw that they had almost reached the hole that the Monstroid had erupted from. Using the orbs Glimmer shoved the Monstroid closer to the hole. Glimmer then suddenly fainted. Light returned to the area in a flash almost blinding everyone on the battlefield.

Even the Monstroid was temporally blinded. As it's vision slowly came back it glanced down to see the fallen form of Glimmer, snapping it's pincers it prepared to strike. Bow, Snout Spout, Tri-Klops and Clamp Champ could only watch helpless as the Monstroid swung it's pincers down at their defenceless friend. The ground then suddenly began to rumble. Before the Monstroid could strike Glimmer, Ram Man inside the Tank Top battle suit burst through the ruins of the village. The Monstroid turned to face the new threat.

"Pick on someone your own size!!! You rusting bucket of bolts!" Ram Man shouted as he lowered his head and charged at the Monstroid.

Ram Man threw all of his weight in to his charge, the collision with the Monstroid sent a shockwave through the village causing several of the already damaged buildings crashing to the ground.

Ram Man was thrown back by the impact and as pieces of the Tank Top, already damaged by the Dinoreps sabotage, fell off as he hit the ground. The Monstroid was equally rocked by the blow, but amazingly it still stood it's ground.

"By the Elders! What does it take to put you down?" said Ram Man as he pushed himself to his feet and prepared to charge the Monstroid again.

The Monstroid glared at Ram Man, then as it began to brace itself for another impact the ground underneath it's back legs gave way. Pincers flaying the Monstroid toppled backwards and fell in to the hole it had originally come from. As it fell the Monstroid lashed out with one of its pincers and caught the side of the hole. Using its other pincer it started to slowly pull itself up.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Ram Man.

Hitting a button on the Tank Top suit Ram Man lowered the battle suit's twin cannons on to his shoulders and fired. Two missiles shot out towards the Monstroid. One missile struck the Monstroid causing it to lose it's grip, the other missile struck the base of a building nearby. As the Monstroid fell farther in to the hole, the building collapsed on to the Monstroid.

"Will that hold that thing?" asked Bow as he and the others raced over to check on Glimmer.

"I doubt it," said Ram Man. "That thing took my best shot and it still stood. A ton of dirt and rock aint going to hold it down for long."

"Well we had better be long gone before it digs itself out." said Snout Spout.

Bow knelt down and gently lifted Glimmer up.

"I-Is she going to be alright?" asked someone from behind them.

The warriors turned to see the Dinoreps' village elder carefully making his way over debris of the battle. Behind the elder more Dinoreps were making their way through the ruins of their village.

"What do you care!!" snapped Snout Spout as the elder got closer.

The elder cringed at the force of Snout Spout's words.

"We did not mean for this to happen," said the elder cowering under the gaze of the Heroic Warriors.

"What did you think would happen?" said Clamp Champ.

"I-I know, I know," replied the elder. "I know that siding with Hordak was a mistake."

"A mistake!!" bellowed Snout Spout, the elder was so terrified that he almost tripped over backwards.

Clamp Champ held up a hand to hold Snout Spout back, Clamp Champ still marvelled at how much his friend had changed since they had first met. Then knowing Snout Spout's history with Hordak it was understandable why he would have such venom for any ally of the Horde.

"Siding with Hordak is always a mistake," said Clamp Champ. "And it's one that you will have to live with."

"You're not leaving us like this?" pleaded the elder pointing to the ruins of the village and the remains of the fallen rebels and Horde Troopers that littered the battlefield. "My people are homeless."

Placing a restraining hand on Snout Spout's shoulder Clamp Champ and turned him away from the elder.

"Let it go," said Clamp Champ knowing that Snout Spout was about to explode at the elder. "We've got to get out of here."

As the Heroic Warriors headed out of the village Tri-Klops turned back to the elder.

"Maybe your friend Hordak will be willing to help you out," said Tri-Klops. "However I doubt that there will be much left of you when you inform him of your failure.

Tri-Klops than turned back to his fellow warriors and followed them out of the village.

The elder slowly sank to his knees as the realisation of the error of his alliance with the Horde washed over him. The elder looked up and pleaded with his fellow Dinoreps, but each one turned their backs on him.


	9. Chapter 6

**Eternia: The Dark Years **

**Chapter 6**

After watching the monitors in front of him for hours as the computers searched through thousands of harmonic frequencies for the one that Gwildor had used on the Cosmic Key, Duncan's eyes ere beginning to hurt.

Rubbing his eyes with his left hand Duncan sat back in his seat and glanced around his empty lab before settling on to the two Doom Troopers who remained at their post either side of the door.

Suddenly one of the monitors in front of Duncan flashed catching his attention. Pressing a button Duncan activated the monitor and the image of Gadgette appeared.

"I thought you would like to know that your allies at the Dinoreps' village will most likely be dead by now." Gadgette said in a tone as close to glee as her robotic voice could get. "Now you have nothing to further distract you from the task Hordak has given you."

Duncan hit the button to shut off the monitor and Gadgette's evil laughter. With Gadgette's voice echoing in his ears the pain in his right shoulder began to return. The effects of the painkillers were wearing off again, only this time it seemed faster that usual.

Duncan began to raise his left hand and reach for the button on his right shoulder to administer another dose of the painkillers when he glanced back over to the Doom Troopers. His hand hovered over the button. Duncan gritted his teeth and lowered his hand, he was determined that his two guards would witness no more weakness from him. Instead Duncan rose from his seat and headed towards the rear of the lab.

"Where are you going?" one of the Troopers said.

"Hordak wants you at your desk at all times." said the other Trooper.

Duncan paused and turned back to the two Doom Troopers.

"I am taking a break," replied Duncan. "Please feel free to shoot me. Then the pair of you can take over the futile task. Or better yet get that mechanical witch out there to do it. Frankly I don't care anymore."

For a moment Duncan felt that he was going to get his wish when one of the Troopers slowly lowered its weapon. When the Trooper didn't fire Duncan turned his back on them and continued towards his private quarters within the lab.

Like the rest of the lab Duncan's quarters had been stripped bare, only a bed, chair, cupboard and sink remained in the room. Duncan strode over to the sink in the corner of the room and poured himself a glass of water.

"Stupid old fool!" Duncan spat at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Everything was going wrong, Hordak was one step ahead of him all along, Duncan had expected that his sabotage of the new Horde Troopers would be discovered, in fact he had planned on it. The sabotage would distract Hordak from what Duncan was really planning. But Hordak had outmanoeuvred him, Hordak had fed him information that he had foolishly passed on to the rebels that had led them in to a trap. But what grated on Duncan the most was that any lives lost would be down to his foolishness.

That brought Duncan back to his current task. He had to find the correct harmonic frequency that Gwildor had used in order to escape Eterina with the King and Queen. It was a mission that he dare not fail. Eternia had never needed its champion more than it did now. Eternia needed He-Man back and the only way Duncan could see to achieve that feat was by finding the Cosmic Key, wherever it in time and space.

Although Duncan had fought alongside him for many years Duncan had never found himself prouder of Prince Adam on the day when the prince selflessly leaped at Skeletor as the evil warlord was being transported up to the giant spaceship that hovered above Castle Greyskull. Adam had sacrificed everything in order to prevent Skeletor's evil from tainting the universe further. For a time Duncan had hoped that Eternia was heading towards an era of peace.

But then the full force of the Horde descended on Eternia and everything changed for the worst.

Duncan took a drink of his water as the pain in his shoulder steadily grew worse. Duncan closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to block out the pain. Now that Hordak had made it clear that he knew about Duncan's growing addiction to the painkillers and would likely cut him off from gaining any more Duncan decided that he would have to ration his remaining medication. No matter how much his shoulder hurt he would no longer give Hordak or any of his followers the satisfaction of witnessing his pain and holding the access to his medication over his head.

Duncan opened his eyes and looked back to the mirror and dropped his glass in surprise.

"Teela-Na!" gasped Duncan as he saw the reflection of the Sorceress of Castle Greyskull in the mirror.

Slowly Duncan turned around half expecting to find that his imagination was playing a cruel trick on him. But the Sorceress remained standing before him.

"You're back! Bless the elders!" Duncan could barely hold back the tears as he stared at her. His heart was beating so hard that he felt that it would burst from his chest. Unable to control himself Duncan stepped over to the Sorceress in order to embrace her. But Duncan just passed through her body and almost stumbled and almost fell.

"I'm not really here Duncan," said the Sorceress turning to face Duncan. "I am a psychic echo. I was left behind to come to you when you needed me the most."

Duncan felt his heart breaking once more as the realisation of the Sorceress' words sunk in.

"I-It can't be," said Duncan. "You are needed here. We need you and He-Man back on Eternia."

"I know," replied the Sorceress stepping closer to Duncan.

Duncan could swear that if he hadn't already passed through her body, that the Sorceress was really standing before him and not a figment of his already strained imagination.

"I know," said the Sorceress once more. "I dearly wish that I was here with you, but our destinies have taken different paths."

"I-I wish it wasn't so," said Duncan. "Hordak is destroying us, he's twisting Eternia in to his own evil image. There is no one to stop him now that She-Ra is dead. No matter what we do there is no way we can win this war without you and He-Man." Duncan shook his head in defeat. "I'm too old and tired. I don't think I have the strength to carry on anymore."

"You have to remain strong," said the Sorceress softly. "Even though we currently walk different paths we are working towards the same goal. Eternia may be suffering at the moment but it will pass. But it can only pass if you remain strong."

"How can I remain strong!" snapped Duncan his anger flooding out of him like a burst dam. "I've tried to be strong. When He-Man left I was strong! When the Horde invaded I was strong! Then when we were betrayed by one of our own I tried to be strong! It cost me an arm and leg!"

Duncan held up his right robotic arm for the Sorceress to see.

"I tried to be strong as I grew addicted to the painkillers I take for the constant pain in my arm. I have even sold my soul to Hordak in the seemingly futile attempt to fight this war from the inside. Now I find that I've been a fool all along! I'm tired foolish old man."

Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Duncan turned away from the Sorceress in the attempt to hide his weakness from her.

"Duncan," said the Sorceress. "I know it is hard but believe that it will get better. You have to be strong, if only for the belief that no matter how long it takes I will return to Eternia. To Teela and …to you."

Duncan slowly turned back to face the Sorceress again. The Sorceress raised a hand and to Duncan's amazement, gently wiped away the tear on his right cheek. The Sorceress then placed her hand on Duncan's right shoulder. Duncan felt a warming sensation pass through the coldness of the metal that attached his shoulder to his robotic arm. Duncan closed his eyes, for the first time in a long time the constant pain in his shoulder eased.

"Remember Duncan, be strong."

Duncan opened his eyes, the Sorceress was gone and he was sat he was sat in his chair. A sense of loss washed over him. Was all he had just been part of a dream or was his mind finally cracking under the strain, Duncan didn't know which he preferred, Duncan shook his head.

Suddenly the door to Duncan's quarters opened and the two Doom Troopers stormed in.

"Back to work old man." commanded one of the Troopers as both levelled their weapons an him.

Sighing Duncan slowly got up from his chair and returned back to the lab.


End file.
